Love can be find in another time
by Fabulous Creator-chan
Summary: Shadow had a horrible past with his family and his girlfriend. 100 years had flied by and he lived with his best friend. Shadow had mostly gave up on finding a new love, but then he saw a beautiful girl, but someone already got her heart, but Shadow was a lucky man. ShadAmy, SonOC, Silvaze, Tailream, Knucouge.
1. Chapter 1

**_ShadAmy Vampire Love Story Pt 1._**

**_About the headpersons in the story:_**

Shadow The Hedgehog was 127 years old. He was a vampire, lived in 1887. Shadow had been sad since he was 27. Someone had been after him since he became best friend with a woman, he meet when he was 25 years old. He wished he one day found his true love, but in same time, he just wants to stay away from everyone. Shadows family was killed right after he told them he was a vampire. Shadow tries to move on, but can't do it on his own, so he lives with his best friend.

Amy Rose was 23 years old. She lived a normal life, with her friends and her hero. Amy had love the same guy since was 5 years old. She has now started dating the man she loved. Amy was so happy for her life, but she thought there something missing. She has not seen her family since she decided that she wanted to be adult and follow her dream. Amy had a sister and a brother. She missed them, but she was actually not thinking about them.

**_The ShadAmy story starts here:_**

A black hedgehog walked down the streets with the face "I hate every single thing in this whole world". He saw many couple kiss. The black hedgehog nearly started to cry blood, but he remembered that the world might not know that he was a vampire and he neither wanted to show he was weak. He just wanted a normal life with his true love, however was brought back by heard a voice, but he just wanted to die and be with his family. The voice started to get louder. He could see the person that have screamed his name was a blue hedgehog. The black hedgehog didn't wanted it that day, he didn't want it every day, but that day was just dead.

"Shadow!" The blue hedgehog shouted in the face of Shadow.

"What now Sonic?" Shadow, he asked annoyed.

"Do you wants to be with me and the other boys?"

"No"

"Come on Shadz"

Shadow started to remember his past, but Sonic was stopping him from it.

"Earth to Shadow" Sonic slapped Shadow in the face. Shadow walked past Sonic and Sonic was just looking at Shadow, as he walked away. He just wanted to go home. When he came home, he smelled good food. He walked over to the kitchen, and saw his best friend cooking food. His best friend was a blonde woman; there had a blue shirt, red pants, black shoes and red gloves. She an ocean blue eyes, but it had a black shape, like darkness.

"Good day Shadow, how was your day?" The woman said as Shadow sat down. She didn't have any emotions in her voice or face, she never had.

"Fine, but Sonic came to me again and asked me if I wants to go over to the other boys with him, but I said no. How about you?" Shadow just talked fast over with that part with Sonic. The woman stood with his food in her hand. She looked at Shadow.

"Shadow The Hedgehog what have I said about that?" She said with her 'You idiot' face.

"That I have to be with boys, have fights with them and talk about football," Shadow said when he was looking outside, with crossed arms.

"Good boy" The woman gave Shadow his food. She looked at Shadow, he was so sad, but he didn't like to show it. She thought to herself that she needed to help him, and there was only one way. To find his love, in another body and soul. It became night. Sonic and the other boy played "True Or Dare" when they heard a knock on the door.

"Silver can you please take the door?" Knuckles said when he took a cookie.

"Yes" Silver stood up and walked over to the door to answer it.

"OMG!" Silver yelled.

"Who is it?" Tails asked.

"It…it…it is…Shadow"

"What did you just say?" Knuckles asked.

"It is Shadow!" Silver yelled form the door

"Open it, do you want him to freeze?" Sonic shouted. Silver opened the door and there was Shadow. He had chill dogs and cookies.

"Oh hi Silver, can I still be here or shall I go again?" Shadow asked a little annoyed.

"No, no come inside" Silver said fast. Shadow saw that Knuckles had cookie in the mouth, Tails was texting to someone and of course was Sonic looking on the chill dogs Shadow have with him. Sonic loved chill dogs.

"Is that…..CHILL DOGS!" Sonic shouted.

"Yeah, do you wa….."

"YES, EVERYTIME SHADZ" Then Sonic jumped on Shadow. After silly Sonic had been there, they played again "True Or Dare".

"Okay, Knuckles it was your turn" Tails said

"Yes, Silver true or dare?"

"True" Silver smiled

"Okay, hm…" They waited a little. "I have it. Who do you like of the girls?" Knuckles said with grin. Silver blushed madly. Tails started to laugh.

"Come on Silver, are you chicken?" Everyone started to dance the chicken dance except Shadow and Silver. Shadow thought it was lame and just wanted to go home, and Silver was to embarrassed.

"I AM NOT A CHICKEN!" Silver was a little pissed, but his face was all red. "BLAZE!" Silver yelled. They laughed. The time past, and they laughed for half an hour.

"Okay, Shadow true or dare?" Silver said with a smile, just like nothing have happened.

"True"

"Who have bake these cookies, I know you don't cook, so who has?" Silver looked at Shadow with curious face on.

"I have and who say that I don't cook?" Shadow asked, you could see he was lying.

"I just see that you are never buying anything" Silver just smiled, and wanted to play on the lie.

"I live alone so, I have to cook" Shadow lied again. The clock turned 12.00 pm, and they was still playing. It was Knuckles turn.

"So Shadow, true or dare?"

"True"

"So Shadow I am curious, who of the girls do you like, I mean really like?"

"I don't know, so much about the girl, only a little"

"OMG" They all said

"Really, how come?" Tails asked.

"I'm not with you guys all the time"

"Oh, that's right" Silver said

"Then we are making a party were you can learn about the girls" Knuckles said.

"Yeah, and then you can meet my girlfriend" Sonic said.

"Who is she?" Shadow asked.

"A sweet pink girl" Sonic smiled.

"Oh…"

"Amy is Sonic biggest fan, but she is calmer than she has been" Tails said.

"Okay…" Shadow looked outside.

"She is always with me, and take care of me" Sonic smiled. Then they all got home except Knuckles because it was his house. Shadow thought about Amy, she was like Maria. Always with him. It was my fault. Shadow shake it of him.

'How can you think about another's girl like that' Shadow thought to himself. He just wanted to forget his past. It was so many years ago, he should have got over it, by now. Shadow saw his best friend sitting on the roof, when he came home. She was waiting for Shadow. Shadow felt something in his neck and she saw it.

"Welcome home, are you thirsty?" She asked him.

"A little" Shadow said and looked away. The woman looked at him, and he could feel the eyes on him.

"Come on Shadow, don't be so sad" The woman said jumped down from the roof and walked over to him. Shadow drop a tear of blood, but tried to hide it. He just wanted to die. She tried to make eye contact, but Shadow didn't wanted to look her in the eyes.

"Come Shadow" The woman took her hand out. "You need blood" She took Shadows hand and ran the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ShadAmy Vampire Love Story Pt 2._**

"Shadow, come over here now…" Shadows best friend said. He walked over to her.

"What is it?"

"Look" She said and pointed at something. Shadow looked closer. There stood four girls. Shadow have seen them before, but couldn't remember where.

"Who do you think it is?" Shadow asked. He couldn't stop looking at one girls, she had a pink fur and had a dress on. He could feel his thirst becoming bigger. His best friend felt it. She tried to take him away, but when Shadow was too thirsty, he was strong as heck. Shadow were about to jump out and bite all of the girls, but his best friend stopped him in the last second. They both felt back, and the girls heard it and started to walk over to where they were. The two best friends ran away. After they ran away, they gave each other a little smirk.

The next day, Shadow was going to his work, so his best friend stayed at home. She was sitting and reading, when it started to knock on the door. The woman just sat there and looked at door. The knocks became faster and then she heard a voice.

"Shadow, are you home?" The voice asked.

'_It must be one of Shadows friends'_ She wanted so much, to answer it.

"Shadow, if you are at home please answer it!" The voice said. She slowly open the door. It was Knuckles.

"Oh, I thought someone other was living here, sorry." He smiled nervously and then said, "Oh do you know were Shadow The Hedgehog is living?" Knuckles asked.

"Hello" The woman took Knuckles hand and shake it, "Yes I do know where he is living" She took a good look at Knuckles, to be sure that he wasn't an enemy "and my name is RedHog," She said all that without any emotions in her voice or face. RedHog bowed when she said her name.

"Oh great, where is he living?" Knuckles asked, and blushed. RedHog looked confused at Knuckles.

"He is living here" Knuckles stood and looked at RedHog. He felt awkward.

"So…" He said, "Are you two a…couple?" Knuckles asked, afraid to make RedHog mad. RedHog just looked at him, with her normally emotionless face. Knuckles looked confused.

"No, no we are just best friends, why do you asked?" RedHog asked. "Has anybody sent you here?"

"Oh… No, nobody has sent me here" Knuckles again looking confused.

"Hmph, fine" There were silence in a pretty long time.

"Oh, if you see Shadow please tell him th…"

"Tell me what?" Knuckles was surprised to hear Shadows voice.

"Oh, you remember that we talk about the party" Knuckles smiled awkwardly. "Were you are going to learn about the girls"

"Yeah, I remember"

"It is tonight, so don't be late" Knuckles was about to go, but Shadow stopped him.

"Can I take RedHog with me?" Shadow asked.

"Oh…yeah" He said. "Sure, it is your party, after all. Think about as birthday party" Knuckles smiled and then ran off. Shadow and RedHog walk in to the house. When they came into the house, RedHog started to talk.

"Why do I need to go?" RedHog asked Shadow.

"Because, I don't wants to be around people I barely know…" Shadow looked outside. RedHog crossed her arms. Shadow started to talk again. "And so I don't kill anybody, I finally got some people to see me as friendly, instead as the monster I am"

"I see…" RedHog sighed. "I still do not want to go, but for sake, I will do it…"

They didn't talk to each other, after that. Then RedHog remembered that she had to go with Shadow to his party, she walked to her room and changed. She needed to look different, so none would recognise her. When RedHog had changed her clothes, she walked down to Shadow. She had a little shirt black shirt on it only cover her breasts and crystal blue jeans. Her shoes was black high heels with little diamonds on them. She saw that Shadow was looking outside, looking all sad. She walked over to him.

"Are you sad because of what Knuckles say?" RedHog asked, while trying to have eye contact with him. "Don't be sad over that" She also looked outside "he doesn't know that you are a vampire, so he just say things like that" RedHog said.

"You're maybe right," Shadow said slow and low.

"I am right, you know it," RedHog said, punching his shoulder.

"Shall we get going?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, I wants this to get over with" RedHog said and crossed her arms. She started to walk, and Shadow followed her. With Sonic and the others.

"Shadow is really late" Rouge said.

"Maybe he is in trouble?" Tails looked at Sonic.

"Maybe he don't come at all," Silver said. There came a loud knock on the door, so everybody could hear it.

"Tails answer the door," Knuckles shouted. Tails ran over to the door. It was Shadow.

"Hello Shadow, you finally came" Tails say with a smile on his face "Do you need to knock so hard on the door?" Shadow just pointed at RedHog. She just shrugged. They walked into the living room where everybody was. RedHog and Shadow looked around and then back at each other, you could tell by RedHogs face that she just wanted to go home. Shadow walked over to the girl, since it was them he needed to be 'learning' about. RedHog followed behind Shadow, always looking over her shoulder. She was stopped by a voice talking to her.

"Hello miss…" The little girl said with a sweet voice. "Oh can I get your name please?" Cream said with a lovely smile on her face.

"Yes you may" RedHog looked at the girl. "My name is RedHog" RedHog bowed. "What are your name?" RedHog said

"I'm Cream The Rabbit and this is my friends. The purple cat is Blaze, the white bat is Rouge and this is my best friend Amy Rose" Cream smiled. RedHog remembered the girls from yesterday. It was the girls, there nearly discovered Shadow and her. RedHog looked up at Shadow, to find that he was staring at the girl called Amy. Amy ran over to Sonic and hugged him. Sonic hugged her back, RedHog thought it that Shadow needed to watch out. Shadow was a little mad that Amy hugged Sonic.

_'__That must be the girl there loves the idiot'_ Shadow sighed. _'Sonic, you are damn lucky…'_

"So Shadow, what do you think?" Knuckles said to Shadow. Shadow again looked around.

'_I really miss this kind of things' _Shadow thought to himself.

"It's okay, it is long time since someone, not RedHog, have made these things for me," Shadow said, as he looked away. The gang wanted to know more about Shadows best friend, since they never had met her or even heard of her.

"My name is RedHog" She sighed. "Flower and I come from far away. My family…" She looked down. "I only have my brothers…" She again looked up. "I own my shop, inside the city" She looked at the girls. "I have seen you girls many times, in the city, but you never went inside my shop. My best friend is Shadow. I don't wants to be annoyed, that's the only thing I want" RedHog said.

"May I ask you something?" Silver asked.

"Sure…"

"Why don't you have any emotions in your voice or face?" RedHog was stunned. She never thought she would get that question.

"I…I…" RedHog started.

"It's because she doesn't wants to be hurt," Shadow quietly lied.

"Really?" Everybody looked at Shadow, even RedHog.

"Yeah, she was heartbroken, when her parents died of a car accident…" Shadow looked down, pretending to be sad. "They were good people…" Everybody looked back at RedHog, but she was looking outside. None knew what to say. After some time, someone spoke up.

"RedHog, was it you who cooked that from yesterday?" Tails asked.

"It was" RedHog was still looking outside, but her head turned very fast over to Knuckles. She stood up fast as she could and after some seconds, she had Knuckles in her left hand, pressing him up against the wall.

"Did you just call me a weirdo!?" RedHog said with an angry tone. Her eyes started to disappear.

"No…no I did…not" Knuckles couldn't breathe.

"There is no point in lying to me!" She yelled.

"I…don't…"

"Yes you did. I tear your body apart and if there is more of you, I will give it to the wolves," RedHog said. Shadow rans over to her. He lay his hand on her shoulder.

"RedHog, come to yourself" Shadow said to RedHog. RedHog looked angry at Shadow. She let go of Knuckles and then ran out of the door. Shadow ran after her. Everyone looked at the door were RedHog and Shadow just ran out off.

"Wow, she was strong!" Silver said. Knuckles coughs.

"Yeah...! You…" He coughs again. "You don't say so" Knuckles tried to breath. Amy was still looking at the door, and then she ran out of it. Nobody saw that she ran out of the door. Amy found footprints. She followed them. Amy ended up in the woods, she saw someone. It was Shadow and RedHog. Amy couldn't hear what they were talking about, so she tried to come closer, but then she felt. Shadow heard it; Amy was in panic and ran off. Shadow didn't look, he had focus on RedHog.

"Shadow…I can't control it anymore! I want it out!" RedHog yelled and punched Shadows chest fur. Shadow couldn't feel it, so he took RedHog in to him and hugged her.

"Like you always say to me, 'it going to be okay, there is always a day tomorrow," Shadow said in a calm voice. RedHog got out of his grab, she ran off. Shadow just stood there.

_'__There is always a day tomorrow'_ Shadow thought to himself as he looked up at the moon.


	3. Chapter 3

ShadAmy Vampire Love Story Pt 3

Shadow was sitting in his kitchen, on a chair, thinking. He have not seen RedHog since yesterday, he was a bit worry about her, but he knew she could take care of herself. However, something was not right. There came two knocks on the door, throwing Shadow out of his thoughts. Shadow stood up, hoping that it would be RedHog, but why would she knock on the door? He opened the door and there stood Amy. Shadow looked surprised at her.

"Hello Shadow" Amy said.

"Hello…" Shadow should just think a little, before saying her name. "Amy…" She giggled.

"I was thinking about, if we could hang out, if it is okay for your friend RedHog," Amy said as she looked inside their house.

"Why do you ask if it's okay for RedHog?" Shadow lifted his eyebrow.

"If she gets angry at you and I remember what she did to Knuckles" Amy looked down. "And I don't want you to get hurt, just because of me…" There was sadness in her voice.

"No, no she is not getting angry because of that, she will love that I am out of the house" Shadow shakes his head and smirks.

"Okay" Amy smiled back. Shadow blushed a little, but Amy did not see it.

"Where do you want to go?" Shadow asked. Amy thought for a while.

"To the park"

"Okay Mrs. Rose, let's go" Amy blushed a little. Shadow took his hand out and she took it. They started to walk. When they came to the park, they sat down on a bench.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Amy asked Shadow.

"No" Shadow said a little sad, but tried to hide it. It did not work.

"Oh" Amy looked down. "Sorry if I hit your feelings"

"It is okay" Shadow tried to show he was not sad. Amy smiled at him. "Do you have boyfriend?"

"Yes, it is Sonic" Amy said happy, her phone rang.

"Hello? Hi Sonic. Of cause, but I am with…..Oh I see, then see ya" Amy laid her phone down.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked.

"I have to go" Amy said a little sad "See you around, Shadow"

"Bye Mrs. Rose"

"Please don't call me Mrs. Rose, it sounds like I am an old woman" Amy giggles.

"Okay Rose" Shadow smiled to Amy. Amy ran off, blushing. Shadow was staring at the way Amy ran.

"Think it is her?" Shadow was looking around him, but there was nobody. "Up here" Shadow looked up. RedHog sat in the tree, behind him. "Do you?"

"I hope so" Shadow looked again the way Amy ran. He just wanted her to be here. Shadow started to faint.

"Oh no, Shadow!" RedHog jumped down, from the tree. She took Shadow to their house and laid him in his bed. "Shadow wake up!" RedHog shake him, really hard. Shadow started to wake up. He jumped up.

"What…happen?" Shadow asked.

"You fainted" RedHog crossed her arms.

"WHAT! Everything with Amy was that just a dream" Shadow felt down in the bed again.

"No it wasn't" RedHog closed her eyes. Shadow jumped up again.

"Really? That's great...Hey did you spying on us?"

"Yes, what if you did something bad like…kill her?"

"Good point. I wonder what Sonic wants" RedHog sighed. Shadow looked at her, a little scared. Nothing was good, when RedHog sighed.

"Amy is on her way…crying" You see?

"WHAT! NOW!?"

"Wait…" RedHog pointed down at the door, when she did, a knock came. Shadow ran to the door. He opened it and hugged Amy. Amy was surprised at first, but then she started to cry again.

"What's wrong Rose?" Shadow asked, having his head laying on hers.

"It was…Sonic…he…cheated…on…me" Amy cried louder.

"Why would a man cheat on a woman? He has to come in jail," Shadow yelled.

"Why Shadow, why?" Amy started to punch Shadows chest fur. He just hugged tighter.

"I don't know…" Shadow looked at Amy's face. "Hey…Don't cry…what about I take you out and eat some good food?" Shadow said to Amy and wiped her tears away.

"That sounds good" Amy smiled to Shadow.

"I know a good spot," RedHog said. Shadow had totally forgot that RedHog was there.

"Where?" Shadow asked.

"Meet me at this point, later" RedHog came Shadow and Amy a map. They just shrugged and started to go to where RedHog had pointed at the map. RedHog waved and teleported over to where Knuckles was and took him with her, then Tails and Silver. She teleported them to a little house.

"What are we doing here?" Knuckles asked

"We are here to make a perfect date for Shadow and Amy" RedHog packed some things out.

"I thought Amy was with Sonic," Silver said, looking at Tails. Tails just shrugged.

"Good you said 'was'…"

"Why?" Silver looked confused.

"He cheated on her…"

"What!" The three boys screamed.

"Why would he do that?" Tails said to himself.

"Will you little boys help me?" RedHog sounded a little rude, with the emotionless face and voice.

"Why should we?" Knuckles crossed his arms. "I'm probably older than you"

"You are 16, right?" RedHog already knew it. Knuckles nodded. "I'm 20…"

"What!?" Knuckles screamed. "But you look younger than me!"

"And? That do not matter…"

"But there isn't any reason you call us little boys" Silver said.

"We are only some years younger than you," Knuckles said a little angry.

"If you only knew…"

"What?" Tails asked.

"Nothing…" RedHog crossed her arms. "Wants to help or not?"

"Again, why should we?" Knuckles asked.

"Is Amy not a friend?"

"Of course she is!" Silver yelled, like a little boy.

"Do not do it for me, I know you guys are scared of me, but do it for her" RedHog looked straight at them. "She really needs support right now, for not only you guys, but for all of her friends" The boys looked down. "You know…" RedHog sighed, and the boys looked at her again. "You guys are her only family she has…"

"Really?" RedHog nodded. The boys looked at each other and nodded.

"We will do it" Tails smiled and they started to make some food, RedHog have showed the boys what it was. When they were done, they heard a knock on the door. Silver opened the door. Amy and Shadow looked surprised at the house; it looked like a real café, just prettier.

"Welcome to Café…" Silver thought about it. "Fairy" Silver smiled. "Café Fairy"

"Thanks, Silver" Amy smiled. They walk inside.

"Knuckles and Tails go out and sit Shadow and Amy down" Silver came back. "Silver wait on my signal so you can come out with the food. Understood?" RedHog said.

"Yes" The boys said. Knuckles and Tails walked over to Shadow and Amy. Amy looked confused. Shadow knew RedHog had done this. When Knuckles and Tails was done, they ran out to where Silver and RedHog was. RedHog walked out to Shadow and Amy.

"Hello" RedHog bowed. "The daily specials is Chocolate Fondue and the Tantara 2010 Solomon Hills Vineyard Pinot Noir is our fines wine," RedHog said to Shadow and Amy.

"We takes two Chocolate Fondue and two wines, thanks" Shadow smirked over to Amy.

"Wait here in a minute" Then RedHog was gone.

"Two wines?" Amy looked at Shadow.

"Yes, maybe that help you drop something from your heart" Shadow said. Amy looked down, and a little tear came out. Shadow took her head over the table.

"I'm sorry for making you sad. I wants to help so much I can, I promise!" Shadow said. Red ruby eyes met green emerald eyes.

"They dinner is served!" Silver screamed. Shadow and Amy nearly jumped. The both looked mad at Silver.

"Thanks you" Shadow thought to RedHog, she nodded and walked into where Knuckles and Tails were.

"Oh sorry" Silver said with a nervous smile and walked out of the room. Shadow again looked at Amy.

"How long has you and RedHog been friends?" Amy asked and started to eat the food.

"We have been friends for really, really long time" Shadow said with a smirk.

"To Knuckles party, what happen to RedHog?" Shadow saw RedHog walked slowly into the room.

"Can I tell you that later?"

"Yes of course" There was silence, until RedHog started to speak op.

"Hey, wants to see something?" RedHog asked, "I can tell what is going to happen in the future"

"Can you really tell the future?" Amy asked. RedHog nodded

"That's one of the thing I'm born with, and I kinda also know the past" Amy wanted to test that. Shadow just looked at RedHog. He knew that she could see the future, but the past?

"Okay…" Amy thought for a second. "What happened in my life in 2005, 09/27?" Amy asked with a smile.

"You really wanted to go out and shop, the new dress you have been looking at for some time."

"More happened" Amy smiled.

"You thought you saw your mother…" Amy did not thought about that. She had totally forgot that, and wish RedHog have not said that. Tears falling from Amy's eyes as she tried to hold them back.

"You okay, Rose?" Shadow asked, looking worried. Amy just sat there looking into the room, without looking at something.

"What about I tell something from the future?" Amy nodded, still falling tears from her eyes. RedHog closed her eyes. Amy hugged Shadow and the tears almost stopped. "You will know a big secret…" RedHog looked a little shocked herself. "You thought it was a legend and you could never imagine that you was going to know…and two people from your past will show up…" RedHog could not say more. Amy looked scared at RedHog. Shadow took Amy closer to him. Amy could not think about anything else then that.

"Maybe you should go home," Shadow said, still looking at RedHog.

"Ok…ay" Amy looked at RedHog. She just laid there, she did not move. Shadow took Amy to her home. He was looking at her home. Amy looked at Shadow.

"I should go home now"

"Could you not stay here a little?"

"Sorry Rose, I can't"

"I just wants to talk about what RedHog said"

"Not now"

"Please!"

"No"

"Come on Shady" Shadow looked at Amy when she said 'Shady'.

"Sorry…I can't" That was the last thing Shadow said to Amy that night. Amy walked up to her bedroom. She laid her on the bed, but she could not sleep. The pink hedgehog thought about what RedHog had said. However, long out on the night the last thought Amy had was Shadow.

She started dreaming about her and Shadow together, in a little house near a lake. She was sitting with a little child, a boy. Shadow came in with a smile on his face. He had gift in his hands. The black hedgehog give it to her. Amy opened it. It was a picture, with Shadow, her and the little boy. Amy hugged Shadow. She felt his warm, but then it was gone. Amy took a step back so she could see him, but he was not there. She looked around her. Shadow, the little boy and the house was gone. The only thing there was, was her. She ran, the only thing she had learned from Sonic. Amy remembered the time with Sonic. A little tear came out of her eyes. She stopped. A girl was sitting in the middle of it all, she could not see whom it was, but she ran over to her. When she came over to the girl, she laid a hand on her. The girl showed her face to Amy and Amy saw that it was herself just without a face. Amy felt back in pain. She tried to scream, but there was no sound. Amy looked back again at the girl. The girl was in the same position as her. Amy moved her feet and the girl did the same. Amy took her hand over to the girl and they touched. Amy felt pain first in her hand and then all over her body.

Amy was screaming when she woke up. She started to cry. Right now, she just wanted Shadow.

"Maybe a walk will help" Amy stood up. She walked out of the door, go to the park, and sat on a bench. Amy saw two shadows and walked over to where they was. She gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

**_ShadAmy Vampire Love Story Pt 4_**

Amy could not believe what she was seeing. Shadow with another woman. Amy was about to cry. She would not have Shadow to hear her.

'_Why do everyone want to break my heart'_ she thought. '_Shadow is not that kind of a person, what have gone to his mind'_

Back with Shadow. Shadow looked down. He heard footstep. They were fast. The person was running. Shadow looked up and saw RedHog. You could see she pissed. Shadow again looked down at the woman. She was dead. The woman did not have more blood inside of her. Shadow had taken all of it! He was really sad, but tried to hide it.

"Why am I a monster…..?" Shadow asked and looked away.

"I do know, but I do not care right now!" RedHog answered, with an pissed tone.

"What?" Shadow asked again.

"AMY SAW YOU WITH THIS WOMAN AND THINKS THAT YOU ARE WITH HER!" RedHog yelled into Shadows face.

"WHAT!" Shadow ran of to find Amy. RedHog followed. Shadow first tried at Amy's home, but she was not there. Then the city and at Creams house. She was not anywhere. Shadow thought where she could be. Shadows emotions was sad and mad at same time. He screamed in rage. A thought came to his mind. The beach. Shadow ran as fast as he could. He found her laying out in the ocean. Shadow jumped out into the cold water. He swam out to her, and took her in to the land. RedHog was standing to take her. Amy's pulse was low. Shadow gave her mouth to mouth. She throw water up and opened her eyes.

_'__Why am I alive? I am supposed to be dead! Moreover, why did Shadow save me, when he is with another girl?_ Amy thought. Shadow hugged Amy.

"Thanks goodness that you are alive!" Shadow cried blood.

"Why do you even care about me!?" Amy said mad.

"I will always care about you, why do you even think about that?"

"I saw you! I saw you with that girl!" Shadow said nothing. RedHog sighed and looked away.

"Amy, we have a secret, we haven't tell everyone…" RedHog said.

"What secret?"

"You remember to your date with Shadow, I told you about a secret that you thought were a legend…?"

"Yes…"

"Well, that is my secret… and I think you are ready to hear it…" Amy looked at RedHog and then at Shadow. RedHog looked more serious than she normally do and Shadow is sad. Amy understood nothing.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Let starts with the beginning… I'm 127 years old and RedHog is 117 years," Shadow said.

"How and why?" Amy asked, confused.

"Do you know about the Breaking family?" RedHog asked.

"Yes of course! Everybody hear about them in the school! It must be awesome to be a Breaking" Amy smiled. RedHog sighed

"My name is not RedHog Flower…" RedHog sighed again. "My real name is RedHog Breaking" RedHog said. Amy just looked at RedHog.

"But how can you be so old?" Amy looked at Shadow. "Are you a Breaking too?" Amy asked Shadow. Shadow looked down.

"No, I'm a…Vampire" Shadow said sad. Amy was in shock.

"But how?" Amy asked.

"About 100 years ago, I was walking around the city hall. Someone came to me and asked where he could find the way to the beach. I was gently and said the way. He thanked and walked away. I thought I should never see him again." Shadow stopped. This part was hard for him to say "I…I was on my way to my girlfriend. I just walked three steps away from where I met the man. He jumped on me and tried to take my blood. I fought back, but it was no use, he came to my neck and put his tooth in my neck. I could feel the pain, there came tough my body. Some woman came to my rescued. She kick the man away. Unbelievably. He ran away. I tried to say thank you to the woman, but I was too much in pain. I needed something. Blood. I jump on the woman and took all her blood. I looked down at her at her dead body. That was the first person I have killed" Shadow started to cry. "And then I killed my girlfriend!" He screamed. Shadow felt down in Amy's dress. She laid a hand on his head. Tears felt on to dress.

"Who was your girlfriend?" Amy asked.

"Her name was Maria and was at the same age as me. She had golden hair, blue eyes and walked always in dresses, just like you," Shadow cried more.

"How did you killed her? Don't say if it's too hard" Amy laid her head on his.

"It was the same day I became a vampire. I should meet her at the park. My thirst was down, so I thought it would be okay. When I came over to the park, we hugged. It was hard to say, but I had to do it. I said that I was a vampire. She was first in shock, but then calm. She kissed me. My thirst was getting higher. I wanted to walk away. However, she thought I would play, so she follow me. And then…" Shadow did not want to say more. Amy nodded. RedHog was not there anymore. She had ran away.

"And my family is dead and I don't know why!" Shadow cried, he wanted to cry more. Amy looked around her; she wondered where RedHog had gone too.

"Poor you" Amy looked down at Shadow. "Now you have another family, right". Shadow looked up at Amy. She was blushing.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked, still having tears in his eyes.

"You have RedHog and…me" Amy looked away nearly as red as Knuckles. Shadow smirked and then took Amy's head. He lift it a little up. Red ruby eyes and green emerald eyes meet. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Shadow pushed her slowly away.

"Sorry, it just came to me" Shadow looked away. Amy was all red in the head.

"It's…okay…" Shadow looked back at her. "I'm not ready to kiss…yet…"

"Oh…" Amy looked away. Shadow smirked.

"But you know you just can say you love me, right?" Shadow laughed a little.

"I…" Amy looked at Shadow.

"Love you" Shadow said and kissed her cheek. Amy giggled.

"You just have to wait a little, okay" Shadow smirked.

"Okay, I will wait" Amy smiled.

"Shouldn't we go to RedHog and my house?" Shadow asked. Amy nodded with a smile. They walked tough the park, hand in hand. Many people was looking at them, but they just smiled at them. When they came to the house, they saw RedHog on the roof.

"Hey love birds," She said and still looking at the sky. It was full of stars. RedHog sighed.

"How do you know?" Amy asked. Shadow smiled. Amy looked at him.

"I have tree powers, but it is not really _powers_"

"What is that?"

"I can read minds, see the future and the last, I can teleport"

_'__Oh shit! Oh no, she heard that, also that. I can't have any secrets. Shit!'_ RedHog looked up at the sky again.

"RedHog?" Shadow looked at RedHog.

"Hmm?"

"You said you could see the past too? Why haven't you told me?"

"Oh yeah, you said that and you even proved that" Amy said looking at Shadow.

"Well…" RedHog jumped down from the roof and walked over to Shadow and Amy. "You know I have brothers, right?"

"Yeah" Both Shadow and Amy said. They looked at each other and smiled. RedHog sighed.

"My oldest brother can see the past…" RedHog looked from Shadow to Amy to Shadow. "My youngest brother can see present…"

"Wow…really?" Amy said. RedHog nodded.

"I thought you didn't have contact with them. You told me yourself," Shadow said. RedHog nodded.

"I did not…However, now they know where I am… so they can just find me and bother me…" RedHog sighed. "And put them self into danger…"


	5. Chapter 5

**_ShadAmy Vampire Love Story Pt 5_**

The next day with Amy and girls. Shadow and RedHog was out hunting for Shadow. Amy was really quiet that day. She was so happy, but still so sad.

"I was with Knuckles yesterday, then RedHog came and took him with her" Rouge said to the others. "She didn't tell me where they went. Are they dating or what! I want to know! I date him too!"

"She also came and took Silver" Blaze looked at Rouge.

"Is Miss RedHog player?" Cream asked.

"She don't looked like that, but I think she is" Rouge looked at Amy. "What do you think Amy?"

"What? Did you say something?" Amy looked up at her.

"Yeah, do you even listen?" Rouge said a little angry.

"I was in my own thoughts" Amy looked away.

"Do you think about Mr. Sonic?" Cream ask and smiles at Amy.

"That jerk! No!" Amy looked at Cream and then away again.

"Why is he a jerk? Isn't he your boyfriend?" Blaze tried to get eye contract.

"He cheat on me"

"What!" The three girls screamed.

"He cheat"

"With who?" Blaze asked.

"With another jerk"

"Who was she? Or maybe he?" Cream asked.

"It was that stupid girl Nicole" Amy said.

"Do you mean Nicole, Nicole The Holo-Lynx?" Rouge asked.

"Yes"

"Why didn't you come to us?" Blaze asked.

"I ran…to another…person" Amy blushed and looked away to hide it.

"Who?" The Three girls asked.

"Shad…ow…." Amy blushed more.

"WHAT!" The three girls screamed. Again.

"I ran to cry in Shadows arm" Amy walked faster.

"Hey, Amy! Wait on us!" Rouge yelled after Amy.

"You go to Shadow. But you don't even know him so good" Cream said.

"I know him from inside and out. Because we are…" Amy stopped.

"Because you are, what?" Blaze took Amy's hand, but then she saw the thing that made Amy stopped.

"What made you sto…?" Rouge did not say more, because she saw Sonic walking over to them. Amy took their hands and ran. She ran as fast as she could. They came to a little cute store. Rouge had already fall in love with it.

"Let's go inside!" They did not had a choice, because Rouge took their hands and ran inside.

"Wow, it is a really big store" Cream was surprise how much clothes there was.

"Look at this! Moreover, this! In addition, this! OMG THIS IS THE PERFET STORE TO ME!" Rouge screamed.

"So how much did Shadow help you?" Blaze asked.

"Really much. We even became…Boyfriends and girlfriend…." Amy looked away and blushed really hard, she was so red as Knuckles.

"WHAT!" The three girls screamed. Again. Again.

"Yeah, it is true"

"OMG, I'm so happy for you Amy" Cream hugged her.

"Yeah hope you are happy together," Blaze said to Amy.

"When did this happen?" Rouge asked Amy with a big smile on her face.

"Last night" Amy smiled.

They found some beautiful dresses and they tried them on. Amy tried 10 dresses, Blaze tried 12 dresses, Cream tried 8 dresses and Rouge tried 50 dresses. When they had been there in two hours, they still tried dresses. A woman came over to them.

"Hallo, can I help you?" The woman asked.

"No thanks, we are goo….." Amy did not say more, because she saw that the woman was RedHog.

"RedHog!" The four girls screamed.

"Yes" RedHog looked at them with an emotionless on her face.

"What are you doing here Miss RedHog?" Cream asked

"This is my store"

"Is it? Do you have your own store?" Blaze asked.

"Yes I have already told you," RedHog said.

"When?" Rouge asked.

"To Shadows party"

"Oh yeah. That was the day you got really mad at Knuckles," Rouge said.

"Yeah" RedHog looked away. Nobody said something in 10 minutes.

"So I wants to buy these dresses, thanks," Cream said.

"Oh, follow me" RedHog started to walk. The girls followed RedHog up to the desk. When they had bought their dresses, the walked home except Amy and RedHog.

"How is Shadow?" Amy asked.

"He is fine, why do you ask?" Amy looked at RedHog, trying to take eye contract. She could not.

"Oh just ask. Where is he?"

"He i..."

"Here" Shadow jumped behind the girls. However, it was only Amy there jumped. She jumped in to Shadows arms.

"Hello again Shadow" RedHog did not looked at them, but instead she stared at something.

"Hello RedHog. And hallo my beautiful Rose" Shadow kissed on Amy's forehead.

"Hello Shady!" Amy tried to hug Shadow in his arms.

"How was your day?" Shadow asked.

"It was good. The only thing there was bad, was that I saw Sonic" Amy looked mad.

"I can kill him, if you want" Shadow smiled and kissed again Amy on the forehead.

"No, he shall not die. I'm not evil" Amy kissed Shadow on the cheek.

"Why would he even hurt you when he love you?" RedHog said to herself.

"What did you say?" Amy asked RedHog.

"Oh, nothing. I just talked to myself"

"Do he still love her?" Shadow asked.

"If he do, why did he so hurt me? It's too late for him" Amy looked angry again

"Hmm. I will find out" That was RedHog last word tonight. She had ran away.

"Why will she use her time to find that out?" Amy asked.

"Because he don't live so long as her, so she wants everyone to find their love" Shadow looked the way RedHog ran.

"Oh...I still think he is a jerk" Amy also looked that way.

"HAHAHA!" Shadow laughed really loud.

"What did I say?" Amy looked confused

"Nothing, HAHAHAHA!" Shadow could not stop laughing.

"Sit me down, so we can come home"

"Okay…Where should we go? Mine or your house?" Shadow stopped laughing.

"Yours, it's so nice" Amy smiled.

"It is RedHog who has bullied it. From the ground"

"Awesome! Let's go" Amy took Shadows hand. With RedHog. She was looking at Sonic from a tree. He was running as if the world was going to end today.

"Where is she!?" Sonic screamed.

"Why are you running like a crazy dog?" RedHog asked. Sonic could not find RedHog, but then he looked up. He could not stop looking at her. RedHog had a seriously face. She just stared at him. Sonic heart beat as fast as it could. He was nervous and he also think she was hot. He was blushing like hell.

"Oh…That…I was…Just…Um…"He could not get the words out. He took his hand up for his eyes so he did not looked at her. "I was looking for Amy, have you seen her?"

"Yes, she is really angry at you" She still had her seriously face.

"Oh no! I have to say sorry" He jumped. "Where is she!? I have to talk to her!"

"She don't want to talk to you" She jumped down from the tree "However, she is with another"

"WHO!" Sonic screamed.

"Aw" RedHog touched her ear. "She is with her new boyfriend" She walked over to him and looked in to his green eyes. "But I really want to know. What really happen?"

"Nicole, one of my old friends. She ran up to me" Sonic could not look into her eyes, so he looked down. He sighed in sadness. "She kissed me. I wasn't the one their kissed. I first thought she wanted a hug, because we haven't seen I ages. It was my fault…I should have stopped her"

"I now know it was not you that gave the kiss" RedHog took Sonic's face up so she could see him in the eyes. "But it is a bad idea, to fall in love with her now. She is in love with another"

"Who is her boyfriend?" Sonic now stared in to RedHogs eyes.

"Tomorrow. I'll show you"

"Okay…Where do we meet?"

"At the park. 09:30am"

"Okay" Sonic was about to walk away, but was stopped by a hand.

"If you ever need to talk, then call" RedHog gave Sonic her number.

"Okay. Thanks" Sonic gave her a hug. RedHog was first surprised, but then hugged back. After 10 minutes, but Sonic it felt like it was hours, before they let go. Sonic again blushed and ran away.

"You never change, Sonic" She walked away. The last though she had was:

'_Why did he blush so much? I may have 1000 IQ, but blushing is the only thing I do not understand.'_

**OMG, is Sonic falling in love with RedHog (everyone is, but I mean REALLY love). In addition, RedHog is not player remember that.**


End file.
